


Deadly Calm

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [15]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has to face his past and decide his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadly Calm

It was a blur of colors; he could just make some of them out. He could almost see Izzie’s blue dress and the red of Bailey’s dress and the black of all the men’s tuxes just out of focus.

“How clearly can you see them?”

Alex spun at the voice, a voice he knew, “Kyle?” he shouted seeing the other man.

Kyle was there a few feet away, just standing...right there.

“They’ve always been hard for me to see clearly.”

“Kyle,” Alex took a tentative step forward a reached out his hand, lightly brushing the gray T-shirt, he felt the cotton and the muscles under it, “Oh god, your real!” he cried as he stepped forward and pulled Kyle into his embrace burying his face into his former lover’s neck as he felt Kyle’s arm rap around him, “I’m missed you so much.”

“I know Alex, I know,” Kyle said as he held the taller man tight to him, “I’ve missed being able to hold you, tell you how much I love you.”

“I, did I…I’m I dead too? Did I die?” Alex asked as he held onto Kyle.

“No Alex, not yet anyways. You have a choice to make and we need to talk,” Kyle told the other man as he brought up Alex’s head and gave him a quick kiss, “Alex what do you see around you?”

“We’re out side the ball-“ Alex stopped when he looked around and saw that they weren’t out side the downtown ballroom but in one of Seattle Graces’ trauma rooms watching as Izzie and Burke worked on George, “how did we get here?” Alex asked as he stepped toward George and away from Kyle, “How did we get to the Hospital?”

***

“O'Malley I need you to lean back, I need to get a better look at this wound,” Doctor Burke said as he looked at the gunshot, “Stevens pull back his shirt, we’re going to need some more room.”

“Get it,” Izzie said as she pulled back the blood soaked shirt, ripping it to give Doctor Burke more room to work.

“How bad is it?” George asked as he tried to look down at his side only to have Izzie push him back down.

“Don’t move, I’m still mad at you George,” Izzie ranted, “I mean how long have you been seeing him without telling us, really,” She vented thumping George’s shoulder until Burke interrupted her.

“Stevens, a stitches kit. And don’t hit my guy,” Burke said as he finished checking the wound.

“So how bad is it? It doesn’t hurt,” George said as he looked up at Burke.

“You’re lucky, it’s just a flesh wound, no nerve or muscle damage, O'Malley a couple day’s of bed rest and you’ll be fine,” Burke explained. “Stevens this is a perfect time for you to learn a new stitch.”

“Really? Great thanks Doctor Burke,” Izzie said excitedly as she came over to George’s injure side.

“What about Alex how is he?” George asked, “I know they’ve got him stable but have they said any more?”

“We’ve been a little busy O'Malley,” Burke said looking over Izzie’s shoulder, “and don’t even think I’m going to let you go to the OR, you’re staying in bed.

“Doctor Burke you side yourself it’s not bed and I have to see how he’s doing.”

“They’ll let us know when’s going on with Alex,” Izzie told her friend as she started stitching up George’s side.

***

“His pressure is dropping,” Bailey said as she looked at the monitors then back at Alex’s abdomen.

“We need to find that bleed quick,” Shepherd said as he cauterized a bleeder.

“Grey hold this,” Bailey ordered as she handed a retractor to Meredith as she worked on Alex’s organs, “This is just a mess, how did one bullet do so much damage.”

“Yang, Grey, what organ is most important to deal with kidney, spleen, or liver?” Shepherd asked as he looked over the damage.

***

“You’re a really good doctor you know,” Kyle said as he sat down on the counter of the trauma room next to Alex, watching as Izzie and Burke worked on George.

“Years and years of med school will do that, it is why I went,” Alex said as he watched the others patch up George.

“I’m glad you went, even after what happened,” Kyle said as he took Alex’s hand in his.

“It made me want it more. I lost you because I didn’t know what to do I never wanted that too happen again so I had to go. Even after I trashed your car, Sorry about that,” Alex added as he kissed Kyle.

“Yes about that,” Kyle said before he slapped the back of Alex’s head, hard.

“Ouch, it’s not like I meant to land it in the river Casper!” Alex replied rubbing the back of his head.

“That car was a classic, one I was restoring piece by piece…and you drove it into the river and almost got yourself killed.”

“I was fine and I didn’t mean to, and I didn’t think your family would think I was dead, sorry.”

“You should be, you need them to help you grieve, you left and never really did grieve, if you don’t-“

“We need to not be here,” Alex said as he stood up and walked out of the trauma room.

***

“Good job Stevens, well done O'Malley it seems you’ll live,” Burke said as he inspected Izzie’s work.

“Thank you Doctor Burke,” Izzie said smiling.

“Good! Can I go see Alex now?” George asked.

“No O'Malley, you are not going into an OR, you’re in no condition to be standing.”

“George, I just put 11 stitches in your side,” Izzie said as she frowned, “what are you thinking?”

“Can you check on him Izzie, I need to know how he’s doing,” George pleaded.

“I paged Meredith, when they know something we’ll know,” Izzie said back.

“She’s right O'Malley tonight you’re a patient not a doctor,” Burke said as he wrote up O'Malley’s chart.

***

“His spleen is rupturing again,” Bailey said as she tried to repair it once more.

“Where is all this blood coming from? I’ve done brain surgery with less bleeding,” Shepherd said as he frowned, “suction Yang, and order two more units of blood!”

“George is fine just some stitches, no real damage,” Meredith said as she re-entered the OR.

“Good, good now lend a hand and grab the retractors,” Bailey ordered as she paused to think about her choices.

“His pressure is dropping again,” Yang called as she watched the monitors.

“Get the blood hung now,” Shepherd shouted as he looked at then monitors as well, “Damn he’s crashing, start compression.”

***

“Do you love him Alex?” Kyle asked as they both looked at George lying in the trauma room just staring at the ceiling.

“Yes I think I do,” Alex said before turning to look at Kyle, lifting a hand to run it through Kyle’s dark hair, “but I never stopped loving you Kyle, never.”

“I know. I’ve always been able to feel it and you. But you need to move on Alex. He needs you, he loves you with all his heart, even if he doesn’t realize it yet,” Kyle said was he walked over to stand next to the OR observation room windows that some how showed both George and Alex. “He’s good for you, he’s making you the Alex I knew and loved. Not what you’ve become. He’s undoing the damage I caused when I left you.”

“Kyle don’t, you didn’t damage me, if anyone did that it was my father, not you,” Alex countered as he stepped next to Kyle, turning his back to George and looking down at his own surgery.

“Maybe, but I left you and that hurt, but now you have a choice. Yes, George may hurt you, but he may not. If you stay here you’ll never know. You need to choose, soon.”

Alex watched as Kyle stepped close to the glass and watched as Bailey and Shepherd both tried to save his life, but did he want to be saved?

“Are you the kind of man that can just give up, just let yourself die? Is that the man I was going to marry?” Kyle asked as he looked over at Alex.

“I don’t know, I love you, I don’t want to leave you, I want to be with you.” Alex answered as he stepped closer to Kyle and placed his hand over Kyle’s on the window sill.

“But will you be with me? Right now, are you still in love with me?” Kyle asked before rising his hands, “I know you love me but are you still _in_ love with me? Just me?”

“I-Damn Kyle. I love you, isn’t that enough?” Alex demanded as he looked at Kyle before staring at the floor chewing on his thumb nail.

After a moment of silence Alex looked back up at Kyle, “Why do I have to choose, and why soon?”

“If you keep pushing George away one day he’ll stay away and you’ll be alone. And if you don’t choose, if you don’t have a reason to live,” Kyle stopped and looked down at Alex’s body, “you’ll die, soon.”

“And if I choose you?” Alex asked.

“If you really love me, I mean in love just like the day you proposed to me. If you’re still that in love with me then you can come with me, but if you don’t…” Kyle trailed off closing his eyes.

“I-I,” Alex started before the sudden motion in his own surgery got his attraction. He was crashing, dying.

“I know you’ll always love us both but who can you give your whole heart to Alex,” Kyle asked opening his eyes, “it’s time to decide.”

Alex looked at Kyle and George for long moment before focusing on Kyle, “I’ll always love you Kyle,” He said as he kissed Kyle full on the lips, tasting Kyle’s mouth, feeling his tongue touch his lovers, “remember that, you’ll always be a part of me.”


End file.
